Hidden Love
by thinshadow
Summary: Sasuke loved Naruto but Naruto didnt feel the same way until something small made Naruto's heart change. SasuNaru Yaoi.
1. Hidden Love: First Kiss

This is my first fanfic so it may suck I never actually wrote a fanfic..i gave up on all my other ones and this is the first one I am showing people. Hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Also: This is a yaoi fanfic and if you are against it then don't read it and don't complain to me  
  
Hidden Love  
  
The night was bright beyond anyone's word can describe. The full moon gleamed brightly. Surrounded by its' close friends, the stars  
  
Naruto was out on the apartment porch, gazing at the wonderful view. The night was still young and Naruto's stomach was still empty. His ramen instincts told him to get a bowl. He went inside into his apartment. Naruto didn't have much money so he didn't have much furniture. There was a small kitchen with cupboards full of ramen of all sorts, chicken, beef, and even mushroom. There was a standard couch with a coffee table in front of it and a fairly small television set.  
  
Naruto walked in and fired up the stove to boil the water. Naruto didn't get to eat much since Iruka made him pay for all the ramen and knowing naruto, he ate six bowls of ramen and Iruka had about two so it had cost a lot and Naruto, without money, couldn't pay for all of that so he was given the job to wash all the dishes. And to make things even worse, it was a busy which made him do twice as much dish as the workers normally did. It took so much time; it was past nightfall by the time he arrived in his apartment. Since Naruto worked so hard, it had made him hungry again and he didn't dare to eat another bowl for he would have to wash more dishes and he had done enough work for one day.  
  
The water was finally done and Naruto had put the noodles in to boil. It took only a few minutes and he had a nice, warm bowl of ramen. Naruto suddenly felt the urge to make another bowl, not for him but for someone else. He didn't remember that anyone was going to come but he, however, did make another bowl for some reason  
  
He set the two bowls on the coffee table side by side and sat down on the black couch, thinking if his answer will come, he's completely insane or someone was going to come over.  
  
It then happened. There was a knock on the door and Naruto wondered who it was. He turned the knob and opened the door to reveal that the person who was standing there was no other than Uchiha Sasuke. Nobody said a word as Sasuke walked in. Naruto wondered why he was here but instead of asking he offered him the bowl of ramen. Sasuke accepted it with a confused face. Sasuke was the first one to speak.  
  
"How did you know I was coming?" he asked with a tint of politeness in his voice which was unusual since Sasuke was always rude. Naruto heard it but decided to ignore it.  
  
"There was this feeling for some odd reason that someone was coming over" was Naruto's simple reply. "And why are you here?" Naruto continued.  
  
"Theres something I need to talk to you about." Sasuke said and he ddint know why but he kept looking at the open bedroom door. Naruto decided to ignore this too.  
  
"Whats that?" Naruto asked, waiting for Sasuke's answer, Both boys were too focused into their conversation that they had left their ramen untouch. Even with Naruto's craving for ramen he didn't dare want ti miss what Sasuke was going to say since Sasuke never came over unless its something very important. Sasuke wasn't the exact social type anyways so that was two reasons he didn't want to miss what the next sentence was.  
  
"I..I,I" Sasuke stammered. He never stammers. Sasuke thought hard for minute and said a simple "Nevermind" and half walking, half running, went out of the apartment. Naruto knew something was wrong but he didn't know exactly what. 


	2. Hidden Love: Apartment Chaos

Second Chapter. This is going along well...Naruto has a pretty bad day...I'm not going to say anymore since its gona ruin the whole story. I know that the last chapter was a little short so I am trying to make this one longer...hope it is long enough!! And don't forget to enjoy!!  
  
Also: This is a yaoi fanfic so don't read if you don't like. There's going to be a tiny bit of touching so watch out for that  
  
Hidden Love  
  
"Wait!" screamed Naruto as he ran after Sasuke into the outer doorway of his apartment. By the time he got there, Sasuke was already down the hallway. There was no way he was going to catch up. He slowly walked back into his apartment wondering what why Sasuke was ran out like that. He could not come up with a possible reason. He spotted the two ramen bowls. Though Naruto was hungry, he was too busy thinking to eat a single bite. He closed the door behind him and dumped out the ramen bowls and sat down on the couch once more, this time he knew that he wasn't going to get any company. Naruto was a bit worried about Sasuke because he was acting unusually strange, the politeness, unable to concentrate, and the stammers. It was Naruto's first time to hear Sasuke to do those things and to do it all at once. There was something wrong and Naruto wasn't going to give up until he figures out what it is.  
  
The sun shined into Naruto's eyes. It was so bright Naruto woke up to a fit, yelling to himself. He soon quieted down and realized he spelt on the couch last night. He remembered he was thinking why Sasuke was acting all different. He boiled some water for ramen again and sat down on the couch waiting for the water to boil. That's when his eye caught the clock on top of the television and saw that it said one o'clock. That meant he was late for the mission. He jumped up and yelled "Baka!" and being as though he was already dressed he ran out the door and out to the bridge where they usually meet up for missions. He saw Kakashi walking along the bridge and Naruto ran up to him. He was breathing so hard he could barely get the words out.  
  
"Where is everyone? What's the mission? Am I too late?" Naruto panted.  
  
"Slow down Naruto! The answer is yes, you are too late. Everyone is gone now" Kakashi acted as though he didn't care.  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Naruto. "Damn it!" He then remembered you get punished for being late and when he saw Kakashi smiling like he always does he calmed down and continued "I think I will be going now....." He was hoping that he would get away with it.  
  
"Hold on there!" Kakashi called after him and grabbed him. "You do remember that you will be punished for being late don't you? I want you to clean up the whole forest and get rid of all the garbage in there."  
  
The forest was such a dump. You could find just about any litter or garbage people throw in there.  
  
"Why don't you get punishments?" Naruto protested. "You're the one that is always late!"  
  
"I have special reasons to be late. I even tell you every time"  
  
Naruto stuck his index finger into his face "Liar! No fair you perverted teacher!!" With that Kakashi vanished into thin air, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.  
  
"That damn teacher. I'm going to get him someday." Naruto complained to himself.  
  
It was late by the time Naruto was done his job and he wasted another day doing work. It was the worse day of his life and he thought it couldn't get any worse but he was wrong. When he got to his apartment door, there was a guy who started yelling at him.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled  
  
"This is my apartment if you haven't noticed." Naruto was now starting to yell since he was mad enough already for cleaning the forest.  
  
"This place yours? Well you still can't go in there 'cause someone left the stove on and it appeared to be boiling some water. It created a fire and we need to fix it up before anyone can go inside. Sorry but you got to find another place to stay for the night." He was being more polite this time but still a bit rude to him. He then walked away to finish his job.  
  
"What?! My ramen!! My only place to stay!!" Naruto now had no place to sleep. He then went and asked everyone but he was rejected every time. They were scared that he might be too loud or he might break stuff.  
  
Naruto knocked on the door. This was the least place he wanted to say considering what happened the day before.  
  
The door opened to reveal a black haired teen. He had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked, being his rude self again.  
  
"If you don't mind," Naruto started saying "can I spend the night? I need a place to say since my burned down....I left the stove on by accident..."  
  
"Learn to treat your apartment better. You can spend the night but don't make any noise or start any trouble.  
  
Sasuke lived in a fairly small house. It only had one floor and three rooms, the living room, the kitchen, and the bedroom. Naruto walked to the couch and sat on the couch. He didn't want to talk about what had happen earlier before so he kept quiet. Sasuke was the first one again to break the silent.  
  
"About yesterday Naruto..." Sasuke started to say  
  
"Don't worry about it" Naruto interrupted. He didn't need to know the real answer just yet. "It's getting late. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
With that, Sasuke, being his rude self again, walked to the bedroom. Both feel quiet for the night until Naruto snores filled the air.  
  
The door opened to Sasuke's bedroom. He accidentally swung it too hard hitting the wall. Naruto was such a sound sleeper that it didn't even wake him up. Sasuke didn't know what woke him up but he couldn't go back to sleep. He decided to out to the living room where it was cooler. He spotted Naruto sleeping on the couch, breathing quietly, his snores gone. 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping...' thought Sasuke. He then realized what he had just said and scolded himself quietly. He then went up to him and turned him over so he was facing the wall. He moved on top of him gently so that his weight was not fully pressed down and placed his soft lips on Naruto's own lips. This kiss woke Naruto up and when he saw Sasuke on top of him he freaked out.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Naruto didn't know that he had been kissed but seeing Sasuke on top of him was bad enough. Naruto didn't wait for the answer, afraid it was what he just came up with. Naruto ran out the door and Sasuke was left alone.  
  
"What was I thinking?" he breathed out quietly to himself. "He's going to hate me forever now." 


	3. Hidden Love: Love

Third chapter....I was too lazy to type it out...That's why it took so long =P

Also: yaoi fanfic....what else is new eh? Oh yeah and there's some 'scenes' in here. I don't know if its good since its my first time writing it....and it sucks around the end...if you know what I mean =P

Sakura was running late for the mission so she was running like hell. She went passed the bench outside and caught a glimpse of orange behind the bench, mostly covered by the bushes. 'I'll be there by the time Kakashi gets there anyways' she thought she stopped and walked slowly toward it. She then discovered the thing she saw was a piece of orange clothing. It belonged to a blond, noisy teen.

"Naruto!!" Sakura yelled loud enough to wake a whole building up. This made people look at what was going on. They soon walked away, thinking nothing was happening.

It took a while before Naruto was fully awake.

"S-Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" The awaken blond asked.

"I was on my way to the bridge for the mission when I saw your orange pants. I don't think anyone could miss that. The sun made it brighter than usual." She responded and, remembering that she was going to be late and Kakashi might just make it before she did, she added quickly, "Let's go! We're going to get punished for being late!"

They both ran and made it just in time before the teacher appeared. Sasuke didn't show up and even Naruto didn't know why besides the reason of the night before but Naruto didn't want to think of that. It didn't matter that much to Naruto anyways.

The mission ended fairly quickly and for once, Sakura actually agreed to walk with Naruto on the way back, partly because she wanted to find out answers for Sasuke's absent and partly because he was too annoying,

"You know anything about Sasuke?" Sakura asked pretending she didn't care.

"No" Naruto sounded like he knew something and Sakura caught this but decided it was best not to ask since she knew she wouldn't get any answers. Since she knew this she walked away leaving Naruto walking by himself. When he got home, he was told that he needed to pay for the damage done by the fire but since he was broke, he was in trouble. He knew that no one would pay for it but he was quite wrong. There was a knock on the door and Naruto opened it to see a red headed girl. She was the first to speak.

"Hi. I'm here to tell you that someone has paid for your debt for the damage so you do not have to pay. It was someone with black hair" And with that she walked away.

Naruto wondered who paid for it. He knew no one that would do such a thing since no one really liked him. Naruto was thinking of Sasuke though he knew that Sasuke would not do such a thing... Naruto decided to think him anyways so a few minutes later, Naruto was in front of Sasuke's door. When Sasuke saw Naruto he actually looked a bit scared but he invited him in anyways. The sat beside each other on the couch and since they had nothing to say, Sasuke turned and pressed his lips against him. Naruto didn't know why but he kissed him back.

"I don't know why I did that." Naruto said "I think I'm falling for you..."

"I already did" Sasuke replied.

Sasuke replied with a kiss on Naruto. He moved his hands to under Naruto's shirt. SAsuke then took off Naruto's shirt and licked his skin and moved closer to his nipples. He licked it and made Naruto moan. Sasuke smiled at the sound and wrapped his tongue around it making him moan louder. He moved down and soon removed Naruto's pants and boxers revealing his member. Sasuke then took off his clothes. Soon both of them were naked, playing with each other. Naruto started rubbing Sasuke's member and licking it gently. He then began sucking on it, making Sasuke moan with pleasure. The time then came and Sasuke unleashed the white liquid into Naruto's mouth. They then kissed again, Sasuke tasting his own sweet liquid. Sasuke then got up and told Naruto to lie down. Naruto did what he was told and Sasuke spread Naruto's legs apart. He rubbed Naruto's member and then inserted his own into Naruto making him yelp with pain but soon followed by the familiar moaning by Naruto.

"Harder Sasuke....Harder..." Naruto managed to say in between his cries of pleasure.

Sasuke once again unleashed his sperm into Naruto. Sasuke then sucked Naruto's cock and this time, Naruto finished with liquid all over his body and Sasuke slowly licked the sweet, liquid off.

"Thanks for paying for my apartment" Naruto finally said what he was here for.

"I didn't pay for it though..."Sasuke replied.

Naruto was too tired to think about it so the boys dozed off, Sasuke's head resting on Naruto's chest, listening to the steady heart beat of his love.


	4. Hidden Love: Hinata

Finally chapter 4 eh? That took forever. I was too lazy to type it out....heh..anyways I got reviews about who paid for it...I kinda gave it out in this chapter but if your still not sure when you're done then its on chapter 5...here goes..

The chill of being naked woke Naruto up. He saw Sasuke asleep on his chest. Naruto finally remembered that Sasuke had said that he didn't pay for it. 'Who did then?' Naruto kept thinking.

"Want to get some ramen?" Sasuke asked rather politely.

"Yeah, but you're paying."

"Only for this time though."

The boys walked to the ramen restaurant and ordered two bowls of ramen. They ate and had a conversation.

"What do you think Sakura would say if she found out we slept together?" Naruto asked smiling to what she would do.

"She'll be more annoying as always....I rather not tell her yet."

"But if everyone knows we can make out anytime we want."

"There's going to be a big commotion if people find out though."

"They have to find out sooner or later though."

"That's true...at least your thinking straight now even if your not." Sasuke snickered. This made Naruto laugh too.

"No, I'm not straight but I always thought straight."

"You wish that was true."

They left the restaurant leaving Sasuke with an empty wallet. It was the weekend and they had nothing to do.

"Since there's no mission..."Naruto started

"Let's not get some action done." Sasuke finished

"Why?"

"Cause people will hear you scream."

"You scream too! And who cares."

"Look, Ill promise we will tonight but not now."

Since Naruto didn't get to, he pulled Sasuke into a kiss.

"What are you doing? We're in public"

Naruto just shrugged and kept on walking. Sasuke ran up to catch up with him and muttered "Stubborn kid." Naruto heard it and smiled. His smile mad Sasuke smile too. 'Can't stay mad at such a cute face' Sasuke thought to himself. They were walking down to the bridge talking about useless things when they say Hinata on the bench. She spotted Naruto and Sasuke holding hands. She looked freaked out. She got up and ran away crying. Naruto and Sasuke both looked confused. Naruto was about to run after her but Sasuke was holding him back.

"Let her be. You don't even know what's wrong. Maybe it's her personal business."

"How come she ran away when we came?" Naruto looked confused.

"I don't ?"

"Yeah, you're probably right..."

Naruto and Sasuke then continued on walking. When they got back to Naruto's place, it was pretty late. Sasuke decided to stay at Naruto's and he wanted to wash up before he 'did' anything. Naruto let him take a shower and he sat down on the couch to wait for him. He touched something gross and decided to go wash his hands. He entered the shower when Sasuke was taking a shower. Sasuke didn't mind since they saw each other naked and they were covered from each other anyways. Naruto cursed the covers but saw an opportunity to surprise him. He started up a conversation while he washed his hands and then he quietly unzipped his jacket careful not to make a sound. He then stripped himself from his inner shirt and pants. He had no boxers on since he was with Sasuke all day. When Naruto finished, he was fully naked and Sasuke didn't know anything yet. He slipped behind Sasuke in the shower and began sucking on his neck. Sasuke saw him and a smile formed on his face. He turned around and kissed Naruto and he crouched lower and licked his wet chest. Naruto wanted to have some fun with Sasuke's smooth chest so he crouched down lower while Sasuke stood up. Naruto licked Sasuke's nipples and made Sasuke moan and begged for more and he did give him more. Naruto grabbed the liquid soap from the side and began rubbing his chest and his hard member. He then let the warm water wash it off and Naruto told Sasuke to lie down and Sasuke did what he was told. Naruto moved toward Sasuke's length and sucked the wet cock and Sasuke screamed with pleasure. He inserted a finger into him and while he licked his length. Sasuke screamed even louder. Naruto loved giving Sasuke pleasure. He inserted another finger and Sasuke begged for more. This time however Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke. He got out and dried and without bothering to get dressed, he walked to the bed. Sasuke did the same and climbed on the bed beside Naruto.

"Get closer. If your not gona keep me warm I'm going to get dressed again."

Of course Sasuke didn't want this so he moved closer and hugged the young blonde, feeling each other's smooth skin.

That's it...hoped you enjoyed it...I have chapter 5 but I don't want to type it out yet...my hands are tired....ill type it out the next time my brother is out...or when school starts. Long time huh? But you never know..might be sooner..

oh and i jsut found out this is really short...im so sorry...chapter 5 is already finished so that cant be any longer...ill try to make chapter 6 longer....


	5. Hidden Love: Hokage Tournament

Chapter 5...finally....I haven't got time to type it out lately....someone thought the person who paid for it was a cute guy trying to take Naruto away but....its not. I should have done that....hmm...oh and I think Kiba was in Hinata's team...if I'm wrong then I'm sorry cause I forgot...heh. Oh and I wrote about the soft side of Naruto in this chapter =D

Team 7 was, like always, waiting for Kakashi. Sakura was getting mad at him for always being late. When he finally appeared, he had the usually smile on his face.

"There's no mission today...except Naruto has to do something." Kakashi said thought nothing was wrong.

"Why me?" Naruto protested.

"Yeah! Why him? He's not important." Sakura said rather cruelly.

"It's nothing special. Naruto, go to Hinata's house. Something's wrong and it has something to do with you."

Everyone looked at Naruto confused. With a confused look on Naruto's face too, he went off to her house to find out for himself what was wrong. When he arrived, he saw Hinata's house for the first time. It was big compared to Sasuke's house. Te walls looked like new and it seemed like a good place to be.

Naruto knocked but there was no response. He turned the doorknob revealing that it wasn't locked. He stepped inside and saw her whole team there and sitting on the couch was no other than Hinata. Everyone looked up when Naruto walked in. The looked at him with a weird look as if he had done something wrong.

"Hinata told us you and Sasuke were holding hands the other day. If you did, could you of had don't it some other time?! You shattered her heart, not to mention her life with just that little moment you could have prevented. She took her own money and paid for your apartment and you go and do this to her?" Kiba was really mad now and it was his words that made Naruto feel guilty.

"Tell me Naruto," Hinata finally spoke. She was so quiet you could barely hear her voice. "Tell me...are you... are you really in love with Sasuke? I just want to know the truth."

"Look, I thought Sasuke paid for it which got us connected but I soon found out that I love him, more than anything in the world. I thank you for paying but that doesn't change true love and that's what I have for Sasuke. I'm sorry..." Naruto felt really bad for Hinata and didn't want to say anymore so he just walked out.

"I'm sorry Hinata...that's the way it has to be." Naruto said to himself as he walked through the door.

"They know huh?" Sasuke said after Naruto told him all about what happened.

"Yeah. It had to come out sometime anyways." Naruto responded. "Now I know who paid for my apartment...too bad it couldn't change anything." Naruto sighed and continued walking down the road. They walked passed a poster that had the headline '_The Great Hokage Tournament_' and below it wrote '_Do you have what it takes to be Hokage?_'

"I wonder if we can join."

Sasuke, knowing how badly Naruto wanted to be Hokage, decided to go check it out for Naruto's benefit. The registered each other and Naruto went all excited.

"I'm going to kick ass."

"If you can get passed me" Sasuke smiled.

"Want to go train?" Naruto wanted to get started right away so he dragged Sasuke to Kakashi's place. When he opened the door his hair was pretty messed up and his pants were out of place. Naruto and Sasuke was confused about this but decided not to notice.

"Can you train us for the tournament?" Naruto was anxious.

"Since when did you two hang out? Anyways...I'm busy so maybe next time.

Naruto and Sasuke thought it was just some teacher's stuff so they went off to train on their own.

The tournament soon came and all the teams were there. Naruto saw Hinata but she didn't even glance at him. Naruto looked around and saw Garaa competing as well. Naruto was wondering why he was here because it couldn't be for the title since he's not from the leaf village. He might have threatened his way in here for all Naruto knew. Naruto kept an eye on Garaa since he destroyed the leaf village the last time he was here. The Hokage arrived and announced the reason that there was this tournament. She explained that she was going somewhere for a month and needed someone strong enough to take care of the village. Some people looked scared of these words since they didn't know if the person who won could be trusted. Then the match was started. They picked random people for each match and Naruto looked scared to be the once to face against Garaa. Since he had no choice he went down to begin the match. The matched then started and Naruto jumped back in case Garaa tried something. Garaa then sent his sand after Garaa and Naruto jumped back, a thousand eyes following him. "Damn. He wants to finish me off fast" Naruto said under his breath. He did the Shadow Replication but it was only to be swallowed by the sand. While Naruto was busy trying to get away, Garaa sped forward and right when Naruto looked, he had his face on the ground but Garaa's punch. The crowd stared, seeing what was going to happen next. Since Naruto wasn't that fast, it was hard for him to get away from the sand. Then Garaa made his move. He broke out of the stadium and ran out, sending lots of shinobi's in. People were scared and ducked down. Tsunade-sama told all the Leaf shinobi to defend the innocent people. Sasuke jumped down to Naruto.

"Stay here Sasuke. I have to chase him. It's my battle and I have to win." Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and jumped up to attack a shinobi that was coming straight for them. Naruto ran after Garaa into the deep forest, Garaa was up to something and he needed to find out what it was. Sasuke watched as the blond ran out of the hole Garaa made and wondered if he was going to be alright. Sasuke wasn't sure so, after he kicked the sand shinobi into the wall, he secretly followed his love.


	6. Hidden Love: Unexpected Encounter

I'm sooooooo sorry!! I haven't updated in so long. I had so much homework and everything...this is going to be a short chapter....anyways, if anyone still reads this fic, here's chapter 6

Naruto flew from tree to tree followed quietly by Sasuke. Garaa was out of sight but close enough for Naruto to sense him. They were at least a few miles from the village when Garaa came to a stop. Naruto noticed this and stopped too, thinking it was a trap.

He jumped down to a bush and looked out to an open field. Garaa looked unusual, standing there with his back to Naruto. Then, all of a sudden, something grabbed his ankle and pulled him out, right behind Garaa. Sasuke wanted to do something but decided to stay. He jumped down to where Naruto was, and peeked through the bushes, careful not to make a sound and reveal his presence.

Garaa turned around and, all of a sudden, he moved Naruto against a tree. He reached out to hold Naruto's chin up and he then placed an unexpected kiss on Naruto's soft lips. Garaa moved his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto, not knowing why, moved his tongue to touch Garaa's while his hands moved into Garaa's shirt, feeling his back. Sasuke eyes widen but he didn't move from his spot.

Naruto kept feeling Garaa's back and he felt a budge touching Naruto's length and with that Naruto got erected. Garaa's shirt was then removed, followed by Naruto's jacket and inner shirt. Both skins were touching each others and Naruto soon moved his hands down and, in no less than a second, Naruto moved his hand lower and into Garaa's pants, feeling Garaa's opening. He then stuck a finger into it and made Garaa moan with pleasure. Naruto liked the sound so he made him scream even more. Garaa unbuttoned his pants and Naruto's, making them both in the nude. They moved until they were both laying down, Naruto on top. Naruto moved lower and licked Garaa's nipples. Then he began sucking on it and making Garaa scream for more. Instead, however, Naruto moved even lower, to Garaa's long and erected member. Naruto stroke it with his hands and then lower his mouth onto it and began sucking, making Garaa beg for more. Naruto then felt the warm ooze flow into Naruto's mouth.

Garaa wasn't going to give Naruto all the fun so he pushed him over, Garaa on top now. Garaa smiled and he spread Naruto's leg apart and inserted his length into Naruto's making Naruto pled for more. Garaa went faster, hitting the same spot Sasuke always did

Sasuke couldn't watch anymore so he jumped up and ran back to the village. Naruto heard the rustling in the bushes and saw a bit of Sasuke's clothes as he got up. Naruto was shocked to see him there so he got up, dressed, and ran after him. Garaa then knew he couldn't steal Garaa from Sasuke so he gave up and let Naruto go

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto yelled after him. Sasuke ignored this and continued going. By the time Naruto reached the village, Sasuke was already gone back to his house and Sasuke refused to open the door for Naruto. Naruto didn't want to leave so he sat in front of the door, waiting for Sasuke to come out.

Night came and Kabuto moved along Sasuke house. He used a justu and dissolved into the wall and appeared inside Sasuke's living room. At the moment, Sasuke walked into the living room with out a shirt and he was surprised to see Kabuto.

"Looking really fine there. No wonder Naruto likes you so much" Kabuto said, checking him out.

"Naruto is just annoying." Sasuke replied with not much emotion.

"Come with us. Orochimaru will give you immense power so you can control that curse seal of yours."

Sasuke thought about it. He had no one who cares here anyways. He needed the power to kill Itachi and so, Sasuke agreed and they went out the front door, Sasuke pushing the door too hard and hitting Naruto on the head. When Naruto recovered from the short pain, he saw Sasuke following Kabuto into the forest, ignoring Naruto's own existence. That's when Naruto knew, he had lost his only love...forever.


	7. Hidden Love: Love or Rejection?

The pain in Naruto's heart was like a thousand knives piercing through him. He couldn't watch him go. He decided to follow Sasuke; it was the only chance to get the only person he truly loved back.

The forest was dark and Naruto constantly got lost. Sasuke was ahead by a long distance but slow enough that Naruto can catch up in a while if he didn't slack off at any time. In the forest, minutes felt like hours as hours felt like days. Naruto was focused on Sasuke, a little too focused. He rushed too fast and without paying attention to a nearby tree, he knocked into it, head on. He fell from the tree and passed out in the damp soil underneath him.

Naruto awoke from his "sleep" and wondered what the time was. He had been knocked out cold and Sasuke could be gone and too far ahead to catch up. He panicked as blood rushed to his head. Even though he was far behind, he soon got up and followed the trail he had been before the incident that occurred. _Damn it…if I don't catch up to Sasuke, I might never be able to see him again… _Naruto was thinking as tears flowed from his eyes. He didn't realize how much Sasuke had meant to him until then. _Why Sasuke, why…I love you but you neglect it after all we've been through…_Naruto's eyes were filled with tears as he tried to settle on another subject. _Even though he won't love me, I will still bring him back for the sake of the country. _Determination had reached Naruto now and he moved faster than before. He _needed_ to get Sasuke back no matter what. It wasn't just for him but other people can admire him and his looks. Naruto had screwed up on the one chance with Sasuke but love is not limited. _He can get a better person…_Naruto thought, a foggy smile with a straining amount of tears.

His thoughts left Naruto in a trance as he soon realized that he had come to an opening of the forest. Amazingly, he spotted that of a blue shirt and wearing it was a boy with back hair. He was in front of Naruto. An orange sleeve was reaching for the boy's shirt as it locked onto it. The boy turned around and kicked Naruto to the ground, 10 meters from the forest, onto an open circle area.

"You are nothing to me now. Get lost." Sasuke yelled as he flew away.

The very phrase left Naruto stoned. _How could Sasuke say such a thing? _Naruto thought, petrified. He got up and spotted someone standing there. He had whitish hair down to his shoulder. He reached into his back and pulled out something. His bone.

Naruto stood up and stared that the bone he had just pulled out.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my way" Naruto was serious and cold hearted after the words Sasuke said. It rang in his head.

"They call me Kimmaro. Sasuke is gone, don't chase him. Orochimaru needs him. A new container is needed."

"Fucker! Get out of my way!"

Naruto let out his shadow replication and chased after the opponent. However, Kimmaro easily slashed through it leaving the real Naruto revealed. _Shit…if this goes on, Sasuke will be beyond my reach. It will be impossible to catch up to him… _Naruto was thinking. To his luck, when Kimmaro was coming toward him with the steel hard bone, Kimmaro was struck by a pile of sand. Naruto looked at this astonished. Standing in from of Naruto was Garaa, from the Sand country.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto spoke to Garaa.

"I have a big debt to you. I was the one who ruined your relationship. Go, go take Sasuke back. I will deal with his guy." Garaa responded.

Naruto nodded without hesitation and ran into the forest. Garaa had a huge task upon his hand. Kimmaro was no ordinary opponent. He unleashed his sand and it tumbled over Kimmaro. It crushed Kimmaro and buried him beneath the darkness of the sand. The disease was upon Kimmaro however, causing him to have the disadvantage. _I have to win_ Kimmaro thought to himself…_for the sake of Orochimaru_. He switched to the second level of his seal. He broke from the ground as Garaa unleashed another wave of Sand. Again, Kimmaro was stuck. However, with the lack of time he had, the ground was unleashed by an ocean of bones, piercing from the sand. Garaa broke a piece of dirt from the ground and flew above the bones, above from the harm. Suddenly, Kimmaro appeared from the top of a tree of bone and with the biggest bone in his body, he raised it to pierce Garaa from it. The body then just hung there, without a lifeless beat in his heart, his body cold as ice. Kimmaro had died from the suffering of the diseased he carried around. Garaa had won the battle.

Naruto followed Sasuke through the other side if the forest, only to end up in a place where there was two statues with a waterfall running in between them. Sasuke stopped on the left side of the rock cliff and had his back toward Naruto.

"Why? Why do you follow me? I have rejected you and broke your heart but still you wander behind me like an apprentice. Why do you do this for me?" Sasuke's voice was harsh and cold

Naruto was silent; his voice was unable to speak. He managed to mutter something out after a while.

"Because Sasuke, I love you. There is no one that can replace the sensation that I feel toward you, every time I see you, every time breathe your air. I can't live without you. You are like god to me and I will do everything to bring you back. Love is nothing without you…" Naruto finished with tears, dropping on the rough rock of the cliff.

Sasuke was the one silent this time. Three words then appeared from his mouth.

"I don't care"

These words hurt Naruto. His heart ached deeply within the wound his other words had done. Naruto felt rage grow upon him as he ran right into Sasuke a clenched fist penetrating the flesh of Sasuke. He fell to the ground without feeling. No anger, hate, or any emotion came from him. He climbed back to his feet slowly and stood in front of his old love. He punched Naruto, sending him into the sea.

"I do not need you. Love is no longer an attribute for me. Power is the only thing I need now."

Naruto got up from the ocean and stood on the water. Sasuke flew down and confronted Naruto with the Chidori. Naruto started the Resangan as the clashed into each other, sending a blast loud enough to be heard where Garaa was fighting. Naruto and Sasuke both lay on the ocean surface. Naruto was the first to get up. He walked up to Sasuke and stood above him.

"I _love_ you. Even though you don't share the same love for me anymore, don't leave Sasuke, please…" Naruto was shedding tears.

"Why? Why do you do so much for me even after I rejected you?" Sasuke asked again.

"The first day I met you, you were nothing more than a mere rival. Now, you have turned out to be the only love that I can have. No one can replace you. I just can't live without you Sasuke…it isn't life if you aren't there…" Naruto's tears fell onto the Sasuke's body. Sasuke then said three words again.

"Let's go home…"

Naruto lit up. "Oh Sasuke… I love you so much!" This time, tears of joy flowed from Naruto's face as he kissed Sasuke before they left, back to their village.

The End

Thanks for all the people that read this and appreciated it…May, if you want to criticize my work when give constrictive criticism not like "I can't see why anyone else reviewed it being positive" or something like that. I mean, if you don't like it, other people have different opinions and gladly it's not like yours. Anyways, I finally finished it! Check out my first, first person fanfic on SasuNaru on my other account "DaisukeKun – Unexpected Desires"


End file.
